


Loving for Life

by Smiles4Evur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Evur/pseuds/Smiles4Evur
Summary: Its a beautiful night, and all of Beach City is underneath a thousand shining stars. But things are different. As Lars and Sadie, are being who they are.





	Loving for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to the fanfic I posted titled "The Wonderfully Unexpected" as ties in with previous headcannons and fanfics that I have written such as Lars and Sadie episode/fic ideas (a fanfic that contains 16 chapters worth of wonderful Larsadie goodness) and Spying on the Future (which acted as a somewhat prequel to "The Wonderfully Unexpected" and this fic; sorry if it is confusing I'm not writing these in a particular order lol). 
> 
> This fic was written after season 5 aired but does not contain any major spoilers. I hope you enjoy!

Lars: "Unbelievable." he said in a carefree voice filled with admiration, "You're unbelievable you know that?"

Sadie: "Well, I just thought I'd give you back what you gave me" she responded sweetly. They laid back together on his bed and stared up at the attic windows. The silver light of the moon falling in. Their hands were intertwined.

Lars: "Wasn't expecting it" he said staring up at the ceiling.

Sadie: "Well it was meant to be a surprise" she said rolling her head to face him. "You can't tell me that after one surprise you now don't want any more?" she said eyebrow cocked.

Lars: "Heh no that's not what I meant," he said chuckling mildly 

Sadie: "I...I didn't well...make you...did I?" she then said softly. Lars then turned towards her with a confused expression. As he saw her bite her lip and begin to retract her fingers, he knitted his brow and realized what she meant.

Lars: "No. That's not it!" he claimed as he grabbed her hand and held it tight. The sudden action surprised her. He then calmed himself and looked into her eyes. "It made me, so happy."

Sadie: "Really?" she smiled in wonder as a pink blush formed.

Lars: "Yeah" he smiled back, as pink tinted his tan face. They moved closer so they were cuddling.

Sadie: "I'm glad I...I just wanted you to know that, I wanted you for you."

Lars: "Well, I wanted you for you too. That's why, I wanted to do everything I could" his finger brushed her hand in circles. It made Sadie's whole body tingle with warmth. 

Despite the fact that they've known each other for so long, that they've been together for a while now. None of that mattered. Even now after all this time he makes her feel as if they just met. She looked over to see him smiling, but his eyes moved away from hers for just a minute.

Lars: "Man..." he sighed "I really wanted to win." Sadie felt saddened by this, and moved her arms around him to fully hug him and bring him close.

Sadie: "I know." She then kissed him on the forehead which made him smile again. He kissed her back and she was content.

Lars: "When I got texts from everyone on the train ride, I was starting to become wreck inside."

Sadie: "Oh...sorry about that" she said as she curled a piece of hair between her fingers. She now realized her not texting him after his big confession on TV, might have been perceived as - Her thoughts were cut off though when Lars let out a laugh.

Lars: "What? No don't be."

Sadie: "What why?" she said looking at him puzzled "I realize now I should've said something I just...I wanted it to be a surprise..."

Lars: "And it was. Probably one of the best I ever got" he said solemnly (and he was sure everyone else was also surprised at Sadie's proposal, among other things as well). She blushed at that.

Sadie: "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Lars: "More than liked. I loved it. Was absolutely crazy." They both laughed softly at that.

Sadie: "Well, I was pretty freaked out as well."

Lars: "Why? You honestly thought I'd say 'no' ?" Lars then sat up and placed his hand on his chest "Oh I'm sorry. Although I am madly in love with you and just confessed for the second time in front of people. A WORLDWIDE AUDIENCE" he emphasized and grinned cockily which made Sadie giggle. "I can't accept your offer of life long commitment."

Sadie: "Well that's why I asked right? So you could give me YOUR answer!"

Lars: "Yes and I thank you for that." They laughed. He bent down and kissed her again. "Thank you, Sadie." His voice was heartfelt and it made her absolutely melt. Her eyes sparkled and her heart soured. She pulled him down and squeezed him tight (but not too tight)!

Sadie: "You sweet jerk. Talk like that and I'll just drag you to a courthouse right now!"

Lars: "Well, I am flattered" he laughed. After they chuckled and hugged for a few more minutes she looked up at him from where he cut her off.

Sadie: "I mean, not just that. What if someone saw and ruined the surprise? What if the banner didn't open up when I wanted? And not just that, but getting the amp, mic, doing my hair, my clothes, and the song" she listed. "It was probably the most terrifying performance ever, and NOT just because it was on the roof of the Big Donut!"

Lars: "Heh, yeah. I get that" he said relating it to how he felt just baking on TV. "But, you were amazing."

Sadie: "So were you. You always were. That's why I wanted to do this for you. For us."

Lars: "Thank you Sadie."

Sadie: "Thank you Lars. I'm happy, I really am." He tears up at that as she cupped his face and brought it close to her own.

Lars: "Me too." They were both tittering away switching from laughing to crying and back to laughing. Hugging and kissing under the moonlit night.

Lars: "Are...are you scared?" he eventually asked placing his hand on her stomach.

Sadie: "Are you?"

Lars: "Yeah."

Sadie: "Yeah, me too. Very I mean...I want to do this but..."

Lars: "You can. We can."

Sadie: "Yeah. And we will. It, probably won't be easy though."

Lars: "Probably not Ms Killer."

Sadie: "Well Captain," she chuckled "Looks like we have our mission."

Lars: "Guess so." They laid back and sighed.

Sadie: "We have a lot to do."

Lars: "We're not alone though."

Sadie: "I know. I'm glad. Cuz we're probably gonna need all the help we can get."

Lars: "Well I'm sure they all have their ideas on how to make a good wedding."

Sadie: "Heh, definitely" she said remembering Garnet's wedding from a long time ago. "And then a baby shower" she said with her hand on her stomach. 

Lars: "Yeah," he said scratching his chin with a smile.

Sadie: "Well, things are going to be pretty busy now I guess" she sighed, before turning towards him a gave him a kiss that made them both smile for probably the millionth time tonight. "Thankfully I'm madly in love with you too." Lars chuckled at that.

Lars: "I wouldn't have guessed" he grinned. They then looked back up at the ceiling and watched as tiny particles mingled in the light. 

It was getting late, but neither one of them could sleep. With just a few words and some action everything suddenly became new again. It was unknown territory, yet with full confidence they both knew with absolute certainty that this was something they wanted to do. They began talking again. This time about how they wanted the wedding to be. From food and clothes (which they already admitted to having ideas for awhile now; Lars especially with the wedding cake and Sadie with songs and performances) to location and décor.

Lars: "How about lights? Like we could get them to blink in sequences and patterns?"

Sadie: "Yeah! Oooh maybe I can ask Mr. Universe if we could borrow the fog machine?"

Lars: "Haha yeah that'd be pretty sweet!"

Sadie: "Should we have it on the beach?"

Lars: "Yeah I don't see why not. Could be really nice. I'm sure we could use the board walk too, maybe decorate it up also."

Sadie: "Heh, and to think you always said you didn't like the beach."

Lars: "Oh come on you knew I never meant it."

Sadie: "Yeah, I knew" she then smiled. Lars then stared at her. 

Lars: "Heh...you always did know me."

Sadie: "Not always," she said thumbing his hand and she held it. "There were times I thought I did. Times I thought I didn't. For better or worse you always surprised me. But I never held it against you."

Lars: "I know that now" he said as they both began to reminisce. Back to before. A time where they didn't know each other. When they didn't know themselves. 

When they were in the Big Donut. Getting on each others' nerves. Covering for each other. Joking with each other. Talking to each other. Hiding from each other. Finding comfort in each other. Spinning in that familiar cycle over and over again. Being separated. One in space as a Pirate, on Earth as a rockstar. Then meeting again before almost going back into old habits. They fell into that pattern for so long. Until they could finally break it. Together.

Sadie: "Things were so crazy back then."

Lars: "Yeah. Hey remember when we first started dating and we had to ask each other permission to hold hands?"

Sadie: "Oh no yes!" she blushed and laughed. "Or the times we bumped into each other when we tried to kiss?!"

Lars: "Yeah! Thought I almost lost a tooth!"

Sadie: "Well I'm pretty sure I almost did!" They both laughed unable to keep their voices down. They listed off more embarrassing and ridiculous memories one after the next.

The time Sadie accidentally caught him making her birthday cake. The time Lars fixed the broken fog machine at her one of her shows and it spewed out even more fog! Their dates on the boardwalk, at farmers markets, wrestling matches, movies, date nights at each others' place. Times with their parents. The Off Colors. The Cool Kids. Steven and Connie. The gems, and everyone else in town. 

At one point they just started flipping through pictures they saved on each others' phones. Memory after memory they went on and on. Sadie then brushed her hand along the scar that ran along Lars' face and eye, before kissing it. He did the same with hers.

Lars: "Its crazy how much happened. How much changed."

Sadie: "Yeah. It is."

Lars: "All that. All that and now..."

Sadie: "Now we're together."

Lars: "One crazy ride."

Sadie: "Probably the best roller coaster I've been on."

Lars: "Well, we ain't getting off it yet" he smirked. 

Sadie: "Nope!" she said happily.

Lars: "From two minimum waged coworkers, to boyfriend and girlfriend. And now..." Lars trialed off, and caught his breathe. Sadie looked at him to see that his face was bright red now. He was struggling to say it. Not out of shame, but just because it was so...nice. Good. Great. Amazing. So much that it was embarrassing. But he concentrated and was trying to form the words.

She hadn't realized that her own breathe stopped and her face was also incredibly flushed. It felt like she was running around in a spooky forest waiting for the monster to appear. Only well...the monster was trying to tell her...what she meant to him.

Sadie: "...Fiancés?" she said finally blushing.

Lars: "W-well ye-yeah!" he said blushing back. "Yeah that, and...and also." Lars was getting really flustered. 

Mentally he was telling himself to man up and just say it! Come on after all this time after everything you can't even say a simple word? But also he was trying to remind himself that he has come far and because of it he was able to do so much by accepting himself. Good and Bad. Its ok you're just nervous she is too. I mean this is HUGE RIGHT?! So its ok to be afraid BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE!  
He began to sweat as his mental battle raged on. He looked at Sadie who was patiently now waiting for him. She was nervous, but remained calm and understanding.  
She was his hope, his happiness, his light, his world. His very universe. His Sadie.

He looked at her with love as he moved in to kiss her. Sadie has lost count how many times they've kissed over time. Let alone tonight. But each time it feels like the first time. Except even more incredible. Like watching a million shooting stars pass by over and over again. They never lose their amazement their wonder. And while each star that falls is followed by another, each one is irreplaceable. That's what Lars is for her. No matter what she didn't want to continue living her life without him. No matter what she was always truly happier when she was with him.

Singing on stage, baking, doing fun things, doing crazy things, doing stupid things. Sometimes fighting, sometimes crying, sometimes laughing. But always loving.

She was nervous as she wrote the words of the banner. She was terrified as she was writing her song. She felt that she was shadow monster being melted by the light when she stepped out and saw him among everyone looking at her as she sung. But after she proposed to him, she knew. It was all more than worth it.

When they finally broke the kiss and looked at each other with intent, Lars finally spoke. 

Lars: "You...you're going to be my wife."

It felt that time became still. Nothing felt like it was moving for those brief seconds. Their hearts felt like heavy cannons being launched out of orbit. Spinning and moving fast and yet slowing in Earth's gravity as they reached the stars.

Sadie: "And...you'll be my husband" she said unable to hold back her tears anymore. "Husband. Lars. You're going to be my husband Lars!" she cried out as they embraced completely.

He began to crying joyfully with her as they kissed again. And again. And again. Over and over no matter how many times they kept saying it.

Husband. Wife.

Love. Life.

It just felt so magical each time.

It wouldn't be the last. As they both know they will also be parents soon. Parents to a new person who would come into this world loved endlessly by them and everyone else.  
There was so much happening, and so much more to come. But it felt incredible.

Lars and Sadie looked at each other and for what wouldn't be the last time they said the words that brought them together for the rest of their lives. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was smiling as I wrote this fluffy fic and I hope it made you smile too! I'll keep posting as I write, so stay tuned!


End file.
